gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Draft:Tyquan "Tikey" Robinson
---- Tyquan Jamal Robinson (born April 2, 1996) is an American musician, social media personality and businessman. Robinson is the founder and CEO of the independent record company Degenerate Entertainment and the founder of the SBC management company.7 His early work included music and entertainment, which then evolved into public service and local government. He was subject to both praise and criticism as he continued to make and break relationships with various individuals, some of which involved other public figures. Robinson has made several appearances in local news outlets and has consistently drawn attention from online media outlets. He has also been in the spotlight for his unpopular opinions on social media, as well as for his work in his hometown of Far Rockaway. Early life and education Robinson was born and raised in Far Rockaway, New York. He was brought up in a single household after his father was incarcerated shortly after his toddler days, which forced him to become the man of the house and help take care of his autistic brother and younger sister at a young age. Robinson spent his middle school days thriving to make it out of the dangerous and explicit conditions of his middle school in Far Rockaway. He witnessed sex, drugs, and violence all around him while attending the school. Robinson used his desire to played high school football as motivation to get out of the school. He eventually graduated and chose Queens HS School for Information, Research, and Technology as his high school, which was one of three schools located on the Far Rockaway Educational Campus. Robinson participated in track & field and played American football while attending Queens High School for Information, Research, and Technology, going on to attend ASA College a year after graduating from high school. He graduated with a 3.0 GPA and received his Associate's in Occupational Studies in Business Administration-Accounting 16 months after enrolling in the institution. During his time in the school, he developed his independent record label, after partnering with the online distribution company Distrokid. Business ventures In April 2015, Robinson formed a partnership with online distribution company Distrokid to launch his own record label Degenerate Entertainment. Robinson was influenced to partner with the company after doing research for a college assignment and coming across a Forbes article about how two teenagers became #1 on the iTunes charts after launching their project independently through the company. He believed that it was the only way to maintain his education and college career at the same time.. His first studio album was set to launch under the partnership, but he felt it would be smarter to release singles with other artists to bring it streaming royalty revenue for everyone. Fellow rapper and Aoften collaborator Giovanni "KingYungGio" Gates also partnered with the company, with both artists receiving exclusive promotion from the Spotify streaming service. In June 2016, he released his Fame Worldwide merchandise brand, and went to collaborate with the likes of Nike. Six months later, he tapped into sports to begin managing up and coming student-athletes. In June 2018, Robinson was nominated for the Forbes Under 30 list, which he plans to campaign for throughout the summer. Personal life Robinson is the oldest of eight siblings. He identifies as African American, but has Puerto Rican origins from his mother's side of the family. He is often perceived as very driven and family-oriented. Robinson often shares his admiration of figures such as Kanye West and Nipsey Hussle. In an interview with his media venture The SBC Network, he gave insight on a line from his song "Back Down" where he raps "I'm a brand, not a thug", stating "I’m a voice for the streets, even though I’m not in the streets. I could relate to the hustler mentality that most individuals in the urban community have." References